Have you seen my memory?
by italiachick13
Summary: Duncan loses his memory during a challenge on TDA. On hold.
1. Chapter 1

**AHH! EVERYONE RUN FOR HIS OR HER LIVES! IT IS I! ITALIACHICK13 ATTEMPING TO WRITE A FIC WHERE THERE IS HORROR! Well maybe, ****sigh,**** not really horror. But I'll see how this goes, then maybe, if people like it, I might continue! Based in TDA **

"RUN DUNCAN RUN!" shouted his team. They were in the middle of another stupid challenge that Chris had made up. He had to run to finish line, hurdling obstacles and various objects being thrown at him. He looked over to the other team; apparently Lindsay was still in this too, which really surprised him.

"OOF!" he heard Lindsay cry. Now it was all up to him, all he had to do was cross the finish line, and they won! If only it was that easy. He suddenly stopped at the next hurdle. Nice touch Chris, a freaken cliff! Non-biggie, just run back and run over it, right? Wrong.

Duncan turned around, and faced the cliff, he saw the finish line were his team was, some of them in casts. He sprinted like heck and jumped, screaming his way over. He landed on the other side and started to roll. He crossed over the finish line! He made! But why does his head hurt so much? Did he hit that rock on the finish line? Feels like it… slowly...blacking…out….

Last thing he heard was Chris's voice saying "Dude, you OK?" and no, he wasn't.

Duncan woke up in the infirmary. Not really sure what was happening or who was there.

"Hey! He's awake!" said a big blonde guy. "Oh man you had us scared Duncan!"

"Duncan? Who's Duncan?" asked Duncan (A/N: sorry but that sounds funny. :P) "Where am I? Who am I? What happened??" he asked frantically.

"Aw come on man, stop acting like that, you had us scared to death after your little fall! Heather said that you were dead and we should just forget about you but I knew you weren't dead! Well, only 'cuz you're talking to me right now but-" said Owen.

"Who ARE you?" asked Duncan totally confused.

"Ohhh… that's not good." Said Owen. He ran off to find Chris.

"Hey Chris!" panted Owen.

"Owen my man, what's happening?" asked the sadistic host.

"Duncan's awake! But he can't remember anything! I think he has amnesia!" explained Owen.

"Am-who'sa?" asked Chris.

"It means he lost his memory." Said Gwen.

"Oh. Well, that's not good, not good at all." Said Chris.

Gwen, Owen, DJ, Beth, LeShawna and Chris all walked over to the medical tent. They all saw Duncan sitting up and looking totally confused.

"Duncan man how goes it?" asked Chris

"Why do you people keep calling me Duncan? Who is that?" he said.

"Mm, white boy does have amnesia. Dang." Said LeShawna.

Duncan groaned and laid his head back on the pillow. "Where are we?" asked Duncan.

"On the set of Total Drama Action! In Ontario." Said Chris.

"Ok, have no idea what THAT is, but I know what Ontario is… so I guess that's good." Said Duncan.

"Up for a challenge today Dun- I mean dude!" said Chris.

"What do you mean?" asked Duncan.

Gwen pushed Chris over. "Chris, he lost his memory, how can he participate if can't even remember his own name?" said Gwen.

"Maybe if we tell him who he is, he might remember?" said DJ.

"Yeah that could work!" said Gwen.

**So what do you think? Probably not horror but w/e… Reviews please! :D I'll give people muffins if they do! :D :D **


	2. Envelope

**Hey everyone! Sorry if you didn't get a muffin, my brother ate them… grr xD LOL.. Mmk so anyways. I like this story so Ima gonna work on this one more then my other 2… hehe yeah and if the characters seem OOC, then I don't mean too, it's just my bad writing style :P**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Well, We don't know your know your entire life story, but hopefully if we just say what we know, your memory might come back." Said Gwen.

"Can I have mirror, just so I can see what I look like?" asked Duncan.

"Dude, you can't even remember what you look like?" said Justin handing him a mirror.

Duncan sighed. "No." he said.

"Well, for starters your names Duncan, you've been to Juvie, you like a girl named Courtney who was on Total Drama Island, you pick on Harold, you like to argue and play pranks…" said Gwen.

"You mean he worships me!" said Harold. Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry dude, but one thing I can remember is that I don't worship nerds." Said Duncan. "It was worth a shot." Said Harold sighing.

"Oh please, like it matters if mister criminal here lost his memory, let's just play the challenge with out him." Said Heather.

"Listen, baldy, you seem like a bitch and all, but I would very much like to remember who I am." Said Duncan.

"Hey!" said Heather. She mumbled something and walked away. After she left, Chris and Chef came in. "Duncan, dude how are you? Remember who you are yet?" asked Chris.

"No." said Duncan angrily.

"Maybe if he look at some of his belongings!" suggested Beth. "Then maybe his memory will return!"

"Nice thinking girl!" said LeShawna. Duncan got up and started walking out of the tent. He looked around and sighed.

"Where do I sleep?" he asked. Gwen pointed to his trailer.

"Ah, thanks." Said Duncan he walked over to the trailer and opened the door. He took a look at the bunks and took a wild guess. He opened one bag, which was full of action figures and trading cards.

"Nope, he said throwing the bag down. He saw a beige duffel bag with 'Duncan' scribbled on it. He opened it and dumped the contents on the floor. There he had his lighter, some clothes, clean underwear and an envelope. Envelope? Maybe this will return my memory he thought as he started to open it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Sorry

**Hey people out there in the computer world! Mmmk, so! This chapter is what's in the 'ENVELOPE!' OOOO!! Well just the first part but it be important later :P, or not if I decide to change it half way through writing this.**

Duncan opened the envelope. Inside was a letter and a picture he looked at the picture saw him and another girl. She looked about 12 and had dirty blonde hair. _She looks kinda familiar _he thought. He started to read the letter it said:

_Hey Duncan! I snuck this letter in before you left for Total Drama Island! Hope you find it. Just a little letter to say good luck and have fun! I'll be watching every time it's on and you know I'M your biggest fan! _

_Remember! ---------- _

_Love, your little sis, Kaylee._

Remember what? I liked to remember a lot of stuff. Damn, the papers wet. Must of smudge. Duncan sighed. He walked back towards where everyone was.

"Anything jog your memory back yet?" asked DJ.

"No, but I found a letter from my someone who says there my sister, it's kind of smudged though." Said Duncan.

"Oh well, I'm going to go take a walk." He said sighing.

-----Later-----

"He can still do the challenges whether he has his memory or not ya know!" said Heather.

"So? I don't really think he'll want to participate in a challenge, not knowing who he is or why he's here!" said DJ. "Dude's gotta rest!"

"Hey you two stop fighting!" said Gwen. "Why don't we get everyone else like who was voted off and the other who didn't make it to TDA. I know Chris is making them stay somewhere."

"Yeah! They could, maybe by them being there, could bring his memory back!" said LeShawna.

"It's worth a shot." Said Gwen. Gwen, LeShawna, Heather (wtf?!?! LOL), Beth, and Justin got Chris to bring to where the others where staying.

(A/N: Mmmk, so I don't really know where ther staying so I'm not to to explain, you can use your imagination :D)

"Hey guys!" said Gwen.

"Uhhh what are you doing here?" asked Bridgette. She was playing cards with Courtney.

"Well, not sure if you guys were watching but, during our last challenge Duncan hit his head and became unconscious and now has amnesia, so we,as in the everyone at TDA, were wondering if you could all come and see the dude, so maybe his memory could return or something." Explained DJ.

"Duncan has amnesia?" asked Courtney.

"YES! HE JUST SAID THAT!" said Heather. Courtney leaned over to Bridgette and whispered something in her ear. The both laughed. Courtney hoped up.

"Well let's go!" she said. Some people groaned. "AND everyone is coming!" she barked. More groaning. Soon, everyone was at camp. They saw Duncan looking miserable sitting on a bench holding a piece of paper. Courtney walked over to him.

"Hey.." she said. "I heard what happened, that really sucks!"

Duncan looked at her and said "Uh huh.."

"Do you not know who I am?" she asked. "No." he replied.

"Well, I'm Courtney, or as you like to call me, 'Princess.'" She said.

Duncan didn't say anything. They just sat there for awhile.

"Look," he started. "I'm sure were like great friends or something, but right now I can't remember that so if you don't mind, I would like to be alone. Sorry."

"Oh no, that's fine." She said, trying to hide how upset she was.

"I'll um, see you later then."

"Ok bye." He said.

**Aww, poor Courtney! Ok so you guys wanted the letter to be from Courtney but I had other plans bahahah, but she WILL help Duncan's memory return! Yeah! But just not in this chapter LOL :P oh and now I have to go because CHUCK IS ON! OMG! YES!! (kick ass show btw.)**


End file.
